Ulquiorra of the Leaves
by Giratina Zero
Summary: As Ulquiorra passes on a man gives him the chance to live again in Konoha. Ulquiorra agrees and starts his life as an Espada jonin in a world full of ninjas. Easter Eggs and special appearences in store.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Please suppoert the official release. Note there will be a lot of Easter Eggs in this series.**

**Ulquiorra of the leaves.**

**And so it begins**

Ulquiorra couldn't beleive that he had died. he wish he could feel the outrage he should have but it never came. He then decided to reside himself to his fate as he saw a light before him but then a flash of green happened and he was standing in a room of silver and saphires. Standing in front of him was man of the same height wearing a black suit, trench coat and black gloves with claw points. He was slim and had black hair with odd silver highlights and eyes that burned yellow and seemed dragonic. Ulquiorra also noticed the man had an earring in his left ear. it hung down a little and it was asword with the Tri-Luna symbol behind it. Ulquiorra finally asked the man, "Who are you and why am I here?"

"My name is Nathanial Darkthorne." He said as he bowed slightly. "I know a great deal about you Ulquiorra Cifer and I've decided to give you a chancde at a second life. There are some conditions but you get to keep all your Arrancar powers except for Mercialago but you get new powers to replace it. The conditions are easy enough to follow. 1) You must keep your allegence to the government that rules the land I send you to, 2) You are not allowed to return to Aizen's service at all, and 3) I will drop in at time to time and you are not allowed to kill me. Should you break any one of these conditions your life will be terminated immediatly. So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. The idea of living again pleased him. He then realized he had feelings. He looked down at the hole in his chest and it was gone! Nathanial noticed. "I fixed that incase you said yes. Through training you can learn to block out the emotions if you like. Also you no longer have that rediculous hemet piece on your head." Ulquiorra considered the proposition more carefully now. The thought of him having a true life was almost too good to be true but it was there. Ulquiorra thought for five minutes before he looked at Nathanial. He stared at the stranger hard trying to figure out how and why he would do this. Finally Ulquiorra said, "I will do it on one condition. Why do this?"

"You intrigue me. I would like to see how you fare in Konohagakure. Is that sufficient?"

"Very much so. I will do it."

"Good. I will send you at an important crossroads of destiny. A demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune is going to destroy the village but the ninja leader known as The Fourth Hokage will die sealing the beast in his newborn child. The mother is dead from childbirth. I will send you at five minutes before her death to see what you do. You will require this." Nathanial gave Ulquiorra a headband with metal plating that had a leaf insignia on it. "I put you in the records as a jonin level ninja. This way you won't be killed as a spy. Good luck." Ulquiorra tied the headband on his waist and it fell crooked on to his right side a little but he thought the look suited him. Nathanial nodded and snapped his fingers and red light covered Ulquiorra as he disappeared to fight one of the strongest demons of all time.

**Konoha outskirts**

Minato Namikaze watched as his one true love was dying from giving birth to his son. He knew there was nothing he could do but he still prayed that she would live. Just then a man with pale skin and strange eyemarkings and strange white clothes came in and went over to the woman. He placed his left hand on her head and it glowed green then gold as the baby was born. Kushina Uzumaki fell asleep but strangely she was alive. Minato looked at the man. "Thank you so much. I thought I would lose her." Minato began to cry. "Your an angel."

"No." Ulquiorra said in a whisper. "I'm so far from them that I can't see angels." Minato was puzzled by his words but thanked him again before he went off to seal the demon. Ulquiorra followed the Fourth Hokage and saw the Kyuubi. He then knew that if Nathanial hadn't have given him emotions, he still would have trembled in fear at this beast. This one creature was so might it would put the Espada to shame. "Lord Hokage! How do you plan to defeat this monster?" Ulquiorra asked.

"By sealing it in my son Naruto. The process will kill me but it must be done. What is your name?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer. I'm a jonin." Ulquiorra replied.

"Ulquiorra do me a favor. Help raise Naruto like he is your brother. Kushina will need our help. I ask this of you because even though we just met I trust you completely." Minato declared. Ulquiorra was reminded of the orange haired Soul Reaper he had fought. He now understood him a little bit.

"You have my word that he'll be looked after by both me and his mother." Ulquiorra said in a voice filled with emotion.

"Thank you. I must go now. I've told the Third Hokage to make Naruto's status Forbidden to talk about but he may still be picked on. Please help him throught these times." Ulquiorra nodded at Minato's back as he went off to his death and the prologue of Naruto's life.

**Years later**

Ulquiorra just got back from a mission in the Land of Birds when he heard some kids making fun of Naruto. He turned a corner and saw rocks being thrown at his "Little Brother". When the children saw Ulquiorra though they ran away as fast as they could. Everyone in Konoha revered Ulquiorra as a godsend. His missions always went perfectly and no ever got more than a flesh wound. They called him Konoha's Tears for his markings and some called him Ulquiorra of the Leaves for his stealth and some of his enemies and rivals called him The Demon of the Pale Moon cause of his skin and arrancar outfit. Ulquiorra's favorite titles though were Friend which was given to him by Kushina Uzumaki and Big Brother Which is what Naruto called him. Naruto turned and saw him standing there and ran to give him a hug. Ulquiorra was almost knocked over. "Heya squirt." Ulquiorra said. "I was only gone for a week."

"So? Your almost always on a mission these days!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry but since I do them so well they always call on me. But I have two weeks of break since I know some one's graduation is coming up." Naruto smiled that his Big Brother remembered and dragged him to the apartment that he and his mom lived in. Kushina had aged gracefully in the thirteen years of raising Naruto despite his love of pranks. She wasn't much of a ninja any more but they didn't suffer because Minato left behind so much money for them. Naruto didn't know about the Fourth being his father because Ulquiorra and Kushina agreed that it would be best. Ulquiorra told the Third and he agreed outright and made every one swear not to tell any one. Kushina saw Ulquiorra and gave him a bright smile and set the table for three.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Kushina said. "Was it hard?"

Ulquiorra chuckled. "No. Turns out the bandits were very inexpierienced but they had the numbers to make it look like they were good. Most surrendered at the sight of us and rest just passed out." Ulquiorra turned to Naruto who had a huge mouthful of ramen. "So Naruto got a girlfriend?" Naruto almost choked at the question and Ulquiorra and Kushina laughed.

"Um well... There is this one girlI kinda like I guess." Naruto said.

"Well let's hope she feels the same way okay?" Ulquiorra said. "So what's your test going to be?"

"The clone jutsu which I suck at." Naruto groaned in pre-emptive defeat.

Kushina smiled at Naruto. "Maybe Ulquiorra can help. Do you think you can?"

"Yeah I heard about this. I know exactly the jutsu you can use Naruto. It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

**Okay I want to change Ulquiorra's clothes to something else. Review this story and sendme your ideas. If I like it I'll use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tests of all shapes, sizes, and difficulties**

Mizuki was on his way to the academy thinking his usual dark thoughts on how he should be with Lord Orochimaru but in the he took that unholy slutty bitch Anko Mitarashi. Mizuki screamed in his head that he was more worthy than that whore who ended up coming back! She was unworthy of the power that was bestowed upon her and she comes back and makes jonin! She doesn't even deserve chunin! Mizuki thought. He then thought about the fact that he was stuck as a chunin and he had to grade these stupid whiney ass brats on their clone jutsu and make them genin. he was seriously thinking of starting a mindless killing spree but he continued to believe that if he behaved long enough that Lord Orochimaru would welcome him with open arms and enough power to make Anko regret leaving and he would torture her to the point that she was in love with him and then he'd slit her throat and the throat of every one else. He started to chuckle at the idea as the students began their written tests. He observed all the students. Sasuke Uchiha. His parents started a coup with the rest of his clan but his brother Itachi and the accursed Demon of the Pale Moon, Ulquiorra stopped them. The two had to kill every single member so all that was left of the illustious Uchihas were Sasuke and Itachi. Hinata Hyuga. The princess of the thrice damned Hyuga clan! Their Kekei-Genkai made them almost unstoppable. Hinata was kidnapped some years earlier by a cloud ninja but he was apprehended by Itachi. The cloud ninja, Akira something-or-other, was banished by the Raikage. Akira tried to kidnap the girl again but this time the Hyuga monarch Hiashi killed him and got away with it. Naruto Uzumaki. Just the sight of him made Mizuki sick. This child housed the demon fox spirit and was basically always watched by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra! The name made the Mizuki almost explode. This man was a complete mystery and evry one was fine with it! Mizuki noticed that the written test was done and then he went into the other room with Iruka. All the students came in and did their stupid clone jutsu. Finally it was Naruto's turn and Mizuki smiled inwardly. Every one knew that Naruto was horrible at the clone jutsu.

"Um Iruka-sensei. Does it matter what kind of clone jutsu I use?" Naruto asked. Mizuki was shocked. What could this damn brat have up his sleeve?

"Uh no it doesn't as long as it's a clone jutsu and you produce three." Iruka said just as confused as Mizuki.

Naruto grinned. "Okay!" Naruto then made a cross sign with his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An enormous amount of chakra came from naruto then a puff of smoke and finally there were twenty-one Narutos all grinning at the teachers.

"Naruto! How did you do this?" Iruka asked impressed.

"Big Brother Ulquiorra taught me." Naruto said. Iruka nodded and gave Naruto his headband.

Ulquiorra! Mizuki thought. Once again that man did something that was impossible. Mizuki then got an idea that would seal the fate of everyone in the village.

**After the ceremony**

Naruto was walking home. His mom and Ulquiorra were gettin groceries for the big dinner tonight when Mizuki appeared. "Hey Naruto. I was wondering if you'd like to help me with something?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Mizuki told him and Naruto beamed. "Sure! If it'll make me top in the class!"

Mizuki smiled. Stupid kid, he has no idea of the importance of that scroll! With that I'll destroy everyone in this puny village.

Ulquiorra froze at the market and Kushina looked at him. "Is something the matter, Ulquiorra?" She asked hesitently.

"I'm getting that feeling that something bad is about to happen. Unfortunately, I'm never wrong." Ulquiorra activated his pesquisas fully. Whatever it is it involves Naruto. Minato don't worry, this me keeps his promises.

**Midnight**

Naruto had the scroll and was waiting for Mizuki when Iruka and Ulquiorra found him. Naruto told them about Mizuki's "extra credit". That's when Mizuki appeared. "I'm not surprised. That you tracked down the demon fox" Mizuki said and Naruto looked horrified. "Iruka knows Naruto well. As for you Ulquiorra, your pesquisas must be very helpful Arrancar!" Ulquiorra stepped back. "Actually I should call you the Cuarto Espada."

Ulquiorra looked down. "How do you know about me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Lord Orochimaru and Sosuke Aizen made some deals." Mizuki said plainly. "He made a journal of you Espada." Ulquiorra grunted. "Now then take this!" Mizuki threw a large shurikan at Ulquiorra but he blocked it with his hand. "How?"

"My hierro. My skin is stronger than iron." Just then there were a thousand Narutos

"No one attacks my precious ones. No matter if they're human or what ever an Arrancar is!" All one thousand Narutos beat the living Hell out of Mizuki.

**An hour later**

"Naruto you're okay!" Kushina said as she held her son when he and Ulquiorra arrived.

"Mom? Am I a demon?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at Ulquiorra.

"He said something he shouldn't have." Ulquiorra said.

Kushina looked at Naruto. "No you're not. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in you. You are the jailor, not the prisoner Naruto. Never forget that." Kushina began to cry.

"Mom, don't cry." Naruto said as he wiped away her tears. "I'm going to make you a promise. Even though I have the Kyuubi inside me I will become the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen! That's a promise and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" Ulquiorra and Kushina nodded in agreement.

**I just decided to write this chapter but I'm still looking for new clothes ideas for Ulquiorra. Next will be when they meet Kakashi cause I'm skipping Konohamaru. You have until then to send me your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelation and teammates**

Kushina watched as Naruto fell asleep. She smiled that he accepted the explaination so readily. She closed the door and looked at Ulquiorra who had unzipped his jacket and was looking out the window at the moon. Kushina stared at him. Kushina as well as most of the female population of Konoha wondered about Ulquiorra. No one new a thing about him except what was on his mission reports. Ulquiorra turned to Kushina and she blushed as he caught her staring. It's true that she was still in love Minato but she knew he wouldn't mind if she moved on but Ulquiorra was younger than her. She looked at him and noticed a tattoo of the number four over Ulquiorra's heart as well as the sad look in his eyes. This was different than normal, it was true sorrow. "Ulquiorra are you okay?" Kushina finally asked. "You seem different. Does this have to do with Naruto?" Ulquiorra shook his head. "Are you injured." Another shake. "Something you're afraid to talk to me about?" Ulquiorra nodded. "You can tell me. I owe you my life and you know that. If it weren't for you Naruto would be an orphan."

"Kushina, what would you do if I wasn't human?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I wouldn't care. You've proven to be a good person."

"What if I was fom another dimension?"

"What would that matter?"

"What if I killed people to help a man rule the world of my own free will?"

"I would never believe that!" Kushina said with great conviction.

Ulquiorra smiled. "Then you're a fool." Kushina took a step back stunned. "I'm from another reality entirely. I'm an evil spirit known as a Hollow but I gained strength and became an Arrancar. The I became the fourth most powerful and got this mark and the title the Cuarto Espada. I tried to help a man named Sosuke Aizen take over the entire reality and died as was brought back to life in this dimension by a man named Nathanial Darkthorne." Ulquiorra studied Kushina. She seemed to be aware of all the facts already. "You knew?"

"Yes. Nathanial Darkthorne told me already. It was on Naruto's tenth birthday and you were getting the cake. He told me everything. The fact you kidnapped that Orihime girl and the things you said to her. But I told him I don't care about that. That was the old you. The new you is the one I know and call my best friend." Ulquiorra hugged her at that and Kushina felt his tears.

"Thank you Kushina. That means so much to me." Ulquiorra whispered. Kushina then took the opportunity to give him a polite kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure that if your old enemies saw You now that you'd become friends." Ulquiorra nodded. "I have some new clothes for you that you might like." Kushina said as she went to her room. Ulquiorra looked at the moon again and thanked Nathanial.

**Two weeks later.**

Naruto had just entered the graduation class assembly so they could get into their teams and was lucky enough to get a seat next to his crush Sakura Haruno. but luckfully behind him was his best friend Hinata Hyuga to which Naruto owed his thanks to Itachi Uchiha. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke was on Sakura"s other side thinking to himself. The two boys were friends thanks to their big brothers but they competed all the time. Naruto saw almost all the girls had their eyes on Sasuke but Naruto was okay with it. At first Naruto hated it until his mom and Ulquiorra gave him a pep talk he needed. Finally Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend walked up to Naruto. "Oh, hey Ino you need something?" Naruto asked the blonde.

"Yeah I was wondering something?" Ino said some what hesitantly. "Is Ulquiorra-sama dating your mother?" Naruto did an anime style fall.

"Big Bro and my mom? No way! They're just best friends!" Naruto said.

"Oh. Sorry but it was a rumor I wanted cleared up. I would think Ulquiorra-sama would like women more like that Kurenai woman."

"Nah I think Big Bro wants a normal woman. But I couldn't tell ya." Iruka then came in and Ino went to her seat.

"Okay class here's the teams." He went through the teams until it got to team seven. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a challenfing grin which Sasuke returned. They both knew that this was going to be fun.

**Meanwhile**

Ulquiorra was tasked by the Hokage to test the new 'ninja' that Nathanial had sent into the world. They were from other realities and had all volunteered for the transfer. Unforetunatly all through his walk to the Hokage Tower he heard the rumors about him and Kushina. It irritated him to no end that they thought that there was more then there was. Ulquiorra adjusted the collar of his new jacket. It was a brown leather version of his old one but this had black tribal markings on the left sleeve up to his shoulder. He was also wearing blue jeans with motorcycle chaps that had similar tribal patterns on the right pant leg up to the knee and is head band still on his waist tilted to the left. He also had on black gloves with metal plating on the back and finally was the black silk shirt that was partially open. if the wind blew just right people would see his Espada marking. Ulquiorra made it to the Hokage tower roof and there was the three newcomers. The first was a man of the same height as Ulquiorra. He had white spiked hair, hetero-chromatic eyes (One blue the other blood red), a red leather jacket with two slim tails, a black shirt, three red belts, a black hakama, and steel toed black boots. His weapon was a large slab of a sword. The second was a blonde kid who looked fifteen. He wore a black coat with chains on the front and a hood, black pants and sneakers. His weapon was a key shaped sword. The final one was a female with blonde girl wearing a hairband you'd see on a french maid and a black coat with white fluff fringes and three chains on the bottome half of her torso part of the coat, she wore no pants so you saw her black panties, black shoes and knee length socks. Her weapons were a pair of rifles with laser sights and angel wing sights on the end of the barrels and scythe like blades on the stocks. The Third Hokage was there too. "Aw, Ulquiorra. I would like to introduce Ragna," The white hair, "Roxas," The kid, "and Margeret" the female.

**Interruption**

**I do not own Blazblue, Kingdom Hearts or No More Heroes.**

**Continue? Yes**

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. I will be testing you and if you pass I will be the team leader. Is that understood." Ragna grunted, Roxas nodded, and Margeret giggled. "Very well then follow me." Ulquiorra led them through the woods and ran into Naruto's team and new master, Kakashi Hatake. "So Kakashi, you got my Little Brother?"

"Yeah." The great Copy Nin said closing his one visible eye. Kakashi wore the traditional uniform of the Konha jonin but his head band covered one eye. "Itachi said the same thing."

"Hey Big Bro who are those guys behind you? And wahy is the woman not wearing pants?" Naruto asked.

"Oh they're actually ninja without a village that want to join us so I have to test them. As for Margeret's lack of pants or a skirt I don't know."

Margeret giggled. "I like to use sex appeal as a weapon." She said then began to whistle. Every one satisfied with the answer Ulquiorra went to test the three.

Ulquiorra found an unused clearing and created a circle with a six foot diameter and stood in the middle and told the three to get ready to use their weapons. "The test is simple. You are allowed inside and out side the circle and you have two hours to get me to cross the boundry."

"You think think you can take us on all by yourslf in that small an area?" Ragna asked.

"Yes I do. Also attack as if you mean to kill. If you don't I won't move even three inches. Now begin." Margeret fired a bullet straight at Ulquiorra's heart and another at his head. Ulquiorra used his hand to cut both bullets but they still exploded pushing Ulquiorra back an inch. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Margeret flashed a smile and disappeared as Ragna and Roxas charged. Roxas launched into a combo that Ulquiorra blocked but Ragn hit him from behind and they ment into the air and Ragna gave him an uppercut and kicked him back to the ground. Ulquiorra recovered just before a fireball missed him. Ulquiorra looked at Roxas but noticed a red dot on his chest and was hit by what felt like a hammer. Ulquiorra was only a foot away from the edge. "Excellent teamwork. I thought you'd all be fighting each other." Just then Margeret appear in front of him and was holding her rifles by their barrels and did an X-slash that Ulquiorra blocked. Ulquiorra stepped up his game and held them off for an hour and fifty five minutes but then the newcomers had hatched a plan Margeret shot Ulquiorra with her guns at point-blank range, Roxas's sword glowed white and he want into an insane combo and yelled "Final Limit!" and blasted Ulquiorra with a laser from the sky and Ragna roared, "Black Onslaught!" and hit Ulquiorra with his sword that then turned into a scythe and went into an eight hit combo and then Ragna was engulfed by a black aura and suck away at Ulquiorra's aura and released it in one final stab. Ulquiorra flew ten feet out of the circle. When he got up he clapped his hands. "Congratulations. You pass and are now members of this village. Here are your headbands." Ulquiorra gave them the headbands. Ragna put his on his left arm, Roxas on his head and Margeret on her waist like Ulquiorra. "Okay let's see how my little brother is doing. The group went to Naruto's are and saw Kakashi was extremely pissed at them.

"You little punks! I told you not to feed Naruto and for that you...pass." Kakshi said and then went into a speech that ninja who disobey the rules are scum but if they leave behind their friends they're even worse.

**Kay next time is a chapter I've created myself devoted to character development. See ya then! Also kinda pissed I didn't get any reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tales of Kushina, Margeret, Ragna, Roxas, Naruto and Ulquiorra, and Nathanial**

**Note: Some tales will be short. Also some will take place at different times.**

**The Tale of Kushina**

Kushina was out in the market trying to locate a particular herb for a special pot of ramen for her son. She had been in seven shops already but no one seemed to have it. Finally she found it but there wasn't a lot of it left and another woman looked like she wanted it. The other woman turned out to be Margeret. Kushina couldn't understand how she was able to walk out in the open dressed like like a gothic maid cosplaying killer. She knew that Nathanial put her into this world and knew better to argue with his logic as she thought about Ulquiorra. Kushina grabbed the herb but then Margeret told her to hand it over cause she was going to use it in a basket of goods for the family she was supposed to move in with and wanted to make a good impression. "You don't need to try so hard." Kushina said.

"Yes I do. I have an unfortunate habit of coming off like a psycho whore." Margeret said sadly.

"If you just be kind and caring then you won't have to worry." Kushina smiled at the woman and Margeret smiled back. That night she made the ramen and she knew Ulquiorra was coming with a guest. Naruto answered the door when a knock came and in stepped Ulquiorra and Margeret. "Oh it's you again!" Kushina said then she noticed Margeret's luggage.

"Margeret is moving in as of today." Ulquiorra said and Kushina and Margeret anime fell. "Did I say something wrong?" Ulquiorra asked Naruto who shrugged.

**The Tale of Margeret**

Margeret woke up and looked at her room. It was mostly empty but she liked it. On the sidetable there was a picture of herself with her best friend Alice. Margeret then thought about how she ended up in the village in the first place. The No More Hero killed after telling her he learned the song she sang for him. She was on her way towards the light when Nathanial gave her the chance at life again and Margeret took it to atone for her pointless killings. Who knew death made you remorseful. Margeret got herself out of bed and felt a breeze on her naked body. She liked to sleep nude when the situation was good. She quickly got dressed in her "uniform." It was kinda showy but at least she wasn't Bad Girl Margeret thought. She went out and had breakfast with the Uzumaki's. They were really kind to her. Kushina was motherly and Naruto was like a brother. People didn't know it but Margeret was only seventeen. She became an assasain because her parents were killed by her master. She studied under her for a year before killing her. Margeret went out for a walk after strapping on her twin "scythe-rifles" as Ragna called them and bumped into her new friend Anko Mitarashi. The purple haired woman was hyperactive but violent but that was just fine with Margeret. "Hey Anko what's up?"

"Oh hey Margeret! Nothing." Anko replied. "How's it going with your new living arrangements? I heard they were recommended by that guy Ulquiorra."

"Yeah he did recommend them and it's nice though I hope Naruto never walks into my room at night. I don't think he's quiet ready for that view of a woman." Margeret laughed and Anko joined soon.

"Hahahahahaha! I wonder what would happen if it did though? His mom would kill you probably!"

"Hopefully Cifer-sensei would protect me."

"I dunno. I hear he and Kushina are a hot ass item. He might help kill you and then you'd be in for it." Anko said in mock seriousness.

Margeret looked at Anko with a serious look. "They are not an item. I've seen them. They're only friends but they would make a cute couple." They heard scuffling and saw three men stealing from a woman. Margeret appeared behind two of them and held the scythe blades against their throats. She then smiled and sang:

_Reaper Reaper that is what they call me  
Why? Cuz they all die._

The men screamed and bolted out of their calling her a "Goddess of Death." Margeret smiled knowing at least she was still called her favorite nickname. She turned to Anko and the woman and gaver back the money the men dropped before going with Anko for some dango.

**The Tale of Ragna**

Ragna was walking around the village getting a feel of the place. It reminded him of Orient town a little. He then thought about Dr. Litchi Fay-Ling, a docter who ran a clinic in Orient town. He wouldn't admit it but he really liked her. In fact he thought about asking her out a couple of times before he remembered he was an outlaw with the largest bounty ever on his head. He was about to fall in the flames of the Cauldron before Nathanial saved in return for this favor. Ragna didn't mind. He liked the peace and quiet of the village. As well as not being hunted down by bounty hunters. As he walked he saw he wasn't the only person with an alarmimg appearence and thought that he was going to enjoy this.

**The Tale of Roxas**

Roxas was being chased by almost every young kunoichi in the village. They said he was a blonde Sasuke and kept asking him for dates. Roxas was the only one from the three that didn't come here because of Nathanial but her appeared with Ragna and Margeret but the three became fast friends but Roxas thought only one thing right now and yelled it out. "Ragna, Margeret! Help!" Ragna heard it but that it was his imagination while Margeret was busy listening to music.

**The Tale of Naruto and Ulquiorra**

Naruto and Ulquiorra were hanging out like they normally do as Naruto talked about his missions with Kakashi and living with Margeret. "Margeret cries in her sleep. Talks about a No More Hero."

"Hmmm. Must be some one important to her." Ulquiorra said. "Have you asked her about it?"

Naruto nodded. "Every time I do though she changes the subject or runs to get something. I'm guessing it's gotta be a painful memory." Ulquiorra nodded but thought maybe this No More Hero was from her world and may have been the one to kill her. Ulquiorr thought back to Orihime and Ichigo. He wished he could apologize to the two of them but her could never return to his reality. The two went to Naruto's favorite ramen shop and had two large bowls.

**The Tale of Nathanial**

Nathanial was watching everything and smiled. So far his enemy, The Angel of Destruction hadn't interfered yet but he knew she would. He cursed the Ancient Ones for putting the geas on him and not her. The Demon of Creation sighed and thought maybe he might send them some friends later if he felt like it but he knew he send his beloved mistress Lady Rachel Alucard just to play with Ragna. Nathanial then saw something he didn't like. "So then. You're going to have them help Zabuza huh?" Nathanial laughed. "Okay then my nemesis. I'd like to see how this ends up."

**If you're confused by all this don't worry. This chapter shines light but also causes questions to be answered later. Also I'm looking for OC ideas for the Angel of Destruction so send me ideas. Note must be female. Also if you have an idea of a character from any one of the other realities you want me to send to help or harass the cast then send that in with your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A C-ranked Hell begins**

The Third Hokage was finally done with his paperwork when Nathanial appeared infront of him. Nathanial looked the same but had a sword on his back. It had a purple hilt and three gold triangles connected as an insignia. "Sorry to intrude Hizuren but I need to talk to you about the escort mission request from Wave. Make it a joint mission with Ulquiorra and Kakashi's team." Nathanial said in in his usual bored tone but the Hokage saw the order in the man's slitted eyes.

"I was going to give it to Kakashi's team anyway but okay." The Third said. "But why Ulquiorra's team as well?"

"_She _is interfering so I have to do my part." Nathanial said as a whirlwind covered him and he dissappeared.

"I wonder what he meant but I will heed his warning. He did save Naruto and Sasuke from horrible fates so this may work out well."

**The next day**

Naruto was complaining about all the D-rank missions he had been recieving when Ulquiorra and his team appeared. Ulquiorra looked at Kakashi who was shaking his head. "Very well Naruto." The Third said. "I have a C-rank you might like but I need Ulquiorra's team on it as well."

"Very well Hokage." Ulquiorra said. Naruto looked at his big brother and thanked him over and over again.

THe Hokage smiled at the scene. "Okay bring him in." The door opened to reveal and old man with alcohol in his hand.

"What the? I thought I hired ninjas not a bunch of brats and some weird circus performers." The man said. Ulquiorra got a tick-mark over the whole circus performer thing. "Any way my name is Tazuna. Your job is to protect me as I get back to my home in the Land of Wave and finish the bridge I'm building, got it?" Everyone nodded. After a couple of hours the group were at the gate when Nathanial appeared from a whirlwind.

"Greetings all." The strange man said. This time he was accompanied by a young woman wearing a blue uniform style mini dress with two red ribbons falling from her arms, a Konoha headband around her neck and a beret. She was standing timidly next to the black clad man until she saw Ragna and glomped him.

"Oh my God you are alive!" The woman said to the white haired man. "I thought Nathanial was trying to be mean! I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Noel backed away and bowed.

"It's okay. I'm alive and you seem to have recovered Noel and that's what matters." Rgna said to her. He noticed she was carrying a blue satchel. "You're coming with us aren't you?"

Nathanial nodded. "Yes I thought it would be best considering my enemies decided to start to interfere. She has all the nescessary supplies and can still summon Bolvark so she is not defenseless. Oh and for Ulquiorra I have a present." He took the sword off his back and gave it to the ex-Espada. "This is a very powerful weapon. It has been blessed by the same three that gave me my powers. It is called the Blade of Evil's Bane as well as other things. Hopefully you can figure out its real name. When you do Mercialago will be yours again. Any way see ya." Nathanial disappeared in the whirlwind. Ulquiorra but the sword on his back and with that the group finally went underway with the new addition. After hours of walking and a roadtrip lesson about the ninja nations Kakashi were attacked by a pair of ninjas in mist headbands and a chain ripped the two jonin to shreds. The two laughed and went to attack Tazuna but the shain jerked back. Every one saw that Noel had a pair of pistols that looked like hand cannons.

"Cease and decist immediatly!" Noel said. The two laughed until Sasuke pinned their chain to a tree and kicked them in the head. The chain broke but then one was confronted by Ragna who had his monsterous sword out.

"I'm already a mass murderer so one more shouldn't really matter." Ragna said as he attacked the Mist ninja the other slashed at Naruto with a claw and it connect and the ninja ran to attack Tazuna but was stopped by Margeret and a backflip kick.

"Too easy. The No More Hero was so much more fun." The assasain said. "I do hate to be disappointed. You can come out now senseis." Ulquiorra and Kakshi appeared.

"How long?" Kakashi asked her.

"As soon as the attack happened. I noticed that the sword wasn't around and then I saw the logs." Margeret said as she gestured to said logs. The jonin nodded and tied up the the two Demon Brothers. Ulquiorra looked at Naruto's wound.

"Thought so. There's a poison on the claws and Naruto, you're infected. The best way to do this is to head back to the village but if we make the wound bigger the blood flow will wash away the poison." Before Ulqioorra was done Naruto stabbed himself in the wound with his kunai and vowed on the pain that he would not be out done again.

"Um. Naruto you made th wound to big. You could bleed to death." Kakashi said then Naruto started to freak out not noticing the wound was closing because of the Kyuubi's power.

**Elsewhere**

A short man with white hair was infuriated by the failure of the Demon Brothers but was soon silenced by a two men's malevolent aura. One was shirtless with pajama like pants and had a huge sword. and a mouth covered in bandages. The other had green hair and some weird mask fragment on as well as a white hakama and matching vest. "Calm down!" The green hair said. "Killing is what I do as well as Zabuza."

"That's right." The shirtless man Zabuza said. "We can take care of these fools soon. Heheheheheheheheheheh."

**Wave Country**

The group was walking as Noel sang a song called Love So Blue with Margeret harmonizing. The reactions were different. Sasuke thought they were being useless, Sakura was jealous of their voices, Naruto was in awe, Ragna was reminescing about Kagutsuchi and the woman he fell in love with Litchi Fay-Ling, Roxas was thinking of his friends Xion and Axel, Tazuna was being paranoid, Kakashi and Ulquiorra were thinking about how Gato was bleeding Wave dry when Naruto found a white rabbit. That's when Ulquiorra and Kakashi told everyone to duck and a huge sword flew over theit heads and the man called Zabuza landed on it but Ulquiorra was staring at another figure who looked at him with a dark smile.

"Hey Ulquiorra. Did Nu (Also known as v-13 I will switch between the two when refering to her) resurrect you too? I like the new look by the way

"No it was Nathanial." Ulquiorra drew the sword on his back. "So you're here too huh? Prepare to die a second time GRIMMJOW JAGERJAQUES!"

**Well that's it for this chapter. Any one who can guess the real name of the sword will get a sweet prize. You can give me an OC to use or Create a special Omake I'll use as a filler. Also yes there will be others arriving from the four pre said dimensions as well as the one the sword is from. Here's a hint for the sword: Lost Woods and Green Tunic. Also send me review about who you want to appear in the series.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mists of the Past**

Ulquiorra stared at the figure of the ex-Sexta Espada in absolute rage. Grimmjow noticed and smiled. "Oh come on Ulquiorra are you going emotional on me?" The Grimmjow taunted. Ulquiorra looked back at his and Kakashi's teams as well as Noel then at Kakashi who had lifted his headband to reveal a Sharingan eye.

"Every one leave these two to myself and Kakashi. Stay back and protect Tazuna." Ulquiorra ordered.

Zabuza laughed and used his Hidden Mist Jutsu. "So which weak spot will I hit huh?" Zabuza's voice said from the mist.

"Doesn't matter I'll fill the rest of them full of holes." Grimmjow's voice chuckled. At that point Ulquiorra ripped out his left eye and crushed is in his hand. "Zabuza be careful!"

Zabuza had appeared behind Kakashi and was about to cut him in half but the dist that used to be Ulquiorra's eya ripped him to shreds but it turned out to be a water clone the dust then hit a second Zabuza clone and the two jumped onto the nearby lake but they were expected. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi and Ulquiorra were trapped in water speres. One by Zabuza the other by Grimmjow. Zabuza made more clones to attack the teams and the bridge builder but they weren't expecting Roxas to be ready for them.

"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!" Roxas thrusted his hand forward and a black dragon made of ice flew out to attack the clones. Most were hit and froze and then were shot by Margeret. "We'll take care of the clones! Get our senseis out of those prisons!" Roxas yelled as Noel and Margeret unleashed a true storm of bullets at the clones. Sasuke and Naruto nodded at them then at each other. Sasuke threw a giant shurikan at Zabuza who caught it but the a second appeared but the ex Mist ninja jumped over that one but then it turned out to be Naruto who thew a kunai making Zabuza release the prison to avoid getting hit. Grimmjow was too concerned over his partner to notice Ragna coming up from behind him and striking with a rising sword attack called Inferno Divider then linked an uppercut and a dropp kick smashing Grimmjow into the water freeing Ulquiorra whose eye had regenerated.

"What the hell? Are your students monsters Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope. I have a Nobody, and assasain, a liuetenent and a mass murderer." Ulquiorra chuckled. Kakashi and Zabuza were deuling it out only three feet away but Zabuza was freaked out by Kakashi's skills and was blasted by a huge torrent of water while Ulquiorra unleashed a cero on Grimmjow who flew into the water. When the water cleared the two hired sword had needles in their neck and a young child with a Hunter Nin's mask was in the tree.

"I would like to thank you for helping me with these two criminals Now then I must return them to the village." The Hunter Nin disappeared just as Kakashi and Ulquiorra collapsed.

Ulquiorra was once again in Nathanial's room and he was drinking tea with a really old man that Ulquiorra recognized as the Soul Society's head captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. "Oh I see you used a cero." Nathanial said. Ulquiorra nodded and took a chair at the table. "If you're wondering what happened it's because you used a cero without awakening your true form first. Once you figure out how to use your release than you'll be able to usecero's without the strain.

"This is madness!" Yamamoto said staring at Ulquiorra. "He should be dead and done with!" Nathanial looked at Yamamoto.

"Are you questionong my judgement?" Nathanial asked looking calm but his eyes were filled with hate. "I would hope not. If it weren't for me...well let's just keep it there shall we?" Nathanial waved a hand at Ulquiorra and he disappeared. "Next time I kill you do you understand Lord First?"


End file.
